the living dead
by mortaltwilight09
Summary: the shadow hunter body count in new york is becoming serious.the clave is getting worryed sebastian is back and the lightwoods are with him. so they send 16 year old emily to spy on things there yet will she find more than she bargained for! M language


My name is Emily Vincor, I am the daughter of David and Sharon Vincor. We are shadow hunters. We kill the demons that walk among you humans. And occasionally we hunt the naughty vampires, werewolves and other various creatures that according to the human world don't exist. When my parents were young teenagers they were part of an evil group called the circle lead by a man named valentine. The group's main goal… destroys all down worlders even the good ones we were on good terms with. But fortunately my parents got out of the circle just in time right before the attack on the accords. And now my parents are some of the highest members of the clave. And are well respected.

"Emily get up it is training time" my mom called from the kitchen I got up groggy and rubbed my eyes. As soon as I could see I looked at me clock it was five in the morning good they let me sleep in this morning. I smiled at the thought my parents were really strict with me mostly because they wanted me to become a great shadow hunter. I got up and headed for the bathroom in the mirror. I looked as any shadow hunter would I was normal sure I was pretty I had jet black hair that was to my shoulder blades it was had a soft curl to it. I had deep brown eyes and took a quince a pretty face and I had a fit body I was skinny but I had muscles at the same time I was pretty tall but nothing to brag about. In the human world I would be considered beautiful but in idris I was normal looking. I got in the shower quick not caring anymore about my looks. Then I got my gear on and ran down stairs.

"Good you're here your father wants you to train hard because when you're done we have a surprise for you" my mother said smiling to me. I got a huge grin on my face maybe my father was taking me out hunting again.

"Thank you mother" I tried to say professionally hiding my excitement

"Your welcome now come on we must go your father and I have a meeting to go to and you have to train. With that we walked outside there was a carriage waiting out front my mother got in and I tried to get in after her she put her arm in my way I looked at her questioningly

"Mom come on lets go" I said with a smile. She mealy frowned down at me.

"Emily you're not riding with me you need to warm up for your training today. The mile and a half run to the center should do" my mother said closing the door.

"Your right mother it was rude of me expect a ride, I apologize." I said while giving my mother a warm smile.

"Good girl" my mother said waving to the drive signaling for him to go. And as they took off so did me first starting in a fast jog then eventually in to a run then a sprint I was there in no time maybe five minutes, at the most. Once I got inside I saw my mothers cart already parked out side as I walked inside my breathing was already calm again. I looked around for Kira my training partner. But she wasn't there I didn't know were I was supposed to go I had never trained at HQ before . I looked around the place letting my curiosity get the better of me. I finally gave up waited for her and went exploring.

I turned down the hall and was about to go up some stairs when I heard some yelling… well a lot of yelling I turned right the yelling was coming from the other side of the hall I went to it and stood just beside it.

"We must' said a male voice

"SHE IS NOT READY" said another voice yet this time the voice was a female voice.

"Look Sharon there was no body what if our worst fears have come to be true, then what Sharon" said the angry male voice again so the woman was my mother.

"No I wont allow it she is not trained well enough yet" my mother said

"SHARON, she is above and beyond the top of her class" said the male voice

"No.. ; my mother words were cut off by another male's voice

"Sharon we must send her for the hope of all of us." said the voice

"But David. What if the boy will not be a threat now that his father is gone" she said in a pleading tone.

"The boy is a threat he was raised by a monster not to mention he is half monster himself he is evil and must be stopped." my father said. I looked around the corner to see if I could see the crack in the door when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped up soundlessly and kicked the person who did it and hen they were getting up I high kicked stopping my boot at there throat pushing on it then I realized who it was.

"Jason what are you doing here you big idiot." I whispered he pointed down at my shoe. I looked at him like he was crazy then I realized I hadn't released my hold on him he could really talk I brought down my shoe and he gasped. I quick went over to him and covered his mouth and lead him more down the hall to where if someone walked out we would never be blamed of eavesdropping.

" I was looking for you we have training to do and you weren't there so I went looking for you… You know I would think eavesdropping was a foreign concept to you misses goody good." he said making fun of me.

"Shut it, no one knows about this or I tell everyone you got your ass handed to you by a girl" I looked at him with a devilish glare on

" Wow no need to get here me won't tell anyone promise but you can't tell anyone I get beat up by you. And to be all fair I wasn't expecting you"

" Don't you ever listen in class Jason' I said frowning at him "always be on alert" I said to him.

'Well I guess I will need to tutor" he said winking at

" In your dreams Stanton" I said thumping him on the head

" No because some how even in those I never get in to your pants let alone a date." he said I turned around and gave him a sharp look.

" I really hope you don't dream of having sex with me because if you did I would have to kick your ass… again." as I said he raised his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Hey I don't doubt hat you will but I can't control my desires. And plus in my dreams u end up kicking my ass every time I ask" I smiled at him good dream boy. I smiled and patted his head. Now come on I have to go train I can't miss out on it today.

"Whatever just tries and keeps up' was all he said before he took off in a sprint I rolled my eyes before catching up to him. He knew I was way faster than him. Then he came to a sudden stop I slowed my pace and jogged back next to him he was waiting for me at a set of large doors.

"What are you waiting for" I asked

'Well we could go in there and train…or we could wait out here and roll around like we would in there" he said giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes at him and kicked him in his stomach, he backed up holding his stomach trying to catch his breath I opened the door. As soon as I stepped in Kira tackled me to the ground

"Where have you been I almost had to pair up with Steven I mean I might actually win a match but then I could talk girl with him." she said smiling at me. I smiled back ok come on we need to get to work I said.

"Ok take your place" I said to her

"What no time to mess around talk" she said like a whiney kid.

"Just take your place" I said to her. So she did we stood on mat each one of us on a different side of it.

"Are you ready for this Em, I have been practicing for this" she said getting into kind of a crouch. I smiled devilishly at her.

" Please save me and just take you beating" I said to her. Right then Jason walked over to us

"Do you guys want me to start you off?" he asked we simply nodded at him.

'okay 1...2...3 FIGHT" and with that we circled each other looking for an opening. Then all of a sudden she lunged at me I dodged her then I tried to sideswipe her with a kick as she got back up but she did a back flip to avoid it. Ha I got her. As she was landing and getting her self ready for my next attack I took the opportunity to grab her by the neck and using my free leg to swipe her off of her soon I had her pinned with one hand at her neck and the other with a Seraph Blade at her heart. I smiled at her. Then she smiled back and kicked the blade out of my hand with her knee then grabbed my arm twisting it up as she leaped on her feet getting out her weapon of choice a whip. With a flick of her wrist her whip was tied around my ankle. She pulled hard almost knocking me down but then I used the whip to my advantage I flipped towards her making her lose the whip tackled her but this time holder her down with my boot and one of my hands back at her throat and I had already gotten out my dagger with the other hand she raised her hands which made me move faster the dagger was at her heart in less than a second

"I give' she said breathlessly

"Finally I was wondering how many times I was going to have to kill you" I said laughing at her as I got up I looked around I hadn't noticed before but we had a crowd. And it the crowd were my parents and the Inquisitor. My eyes widened the inquisitor never came to silly little practices. Then suddenly he started to clap

"That was very impressive." he said looking at me "you both handled that with great grace" he said I could tell I was smiling and I dint care right now.

"So young Emily by these test you would be the best in the class but I am wondering who is second best?" he questioned

"Well sir I don't really know" I said after a second of thinking time. He smiled at me.

"Well then so you don't know if you have faced that person in a practice or not." He said eyeing me

'Well sir I normally practice with Kira" I said looking over to her

"Well obviously she is not up to standard 2to actually be a challenge to you," he said looking to her for a moment I was shocked by what he just said I was about to open my mouth to say something when caught my mothers look. That said if I dare embarrass her right now I will regret it.

" I wan you to be partners with…." he paused for a moment looking down at a clip board that he had in his hand " ah here" he said " I want you to be with a mar. Derek Williams

"That wont be a problem will it?" he asked I simply shock my head

"Well then get on with training everyone" he said leaving the room. I immediately turned to see Kira she just had a look of pure hatred

"Kira I am so sorry" I tried to say

"No Em he is right I am not a challenge enough" she said "plus it isn't you I am mad at it is that fucking ass whole" she hissed. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Your hugging me you never hug anyone" she said

"I know this is a pretty foreign concept to me so you can tell me when to stop" I said with slight laughter.

"I think we are good' she said letting go of me. Then she got all wide eyed. I turned around to see what It was about there was a boy standing being me well I don't know if you could legally call him a boy considering he had the body of a young man . A Very toned hot young man.

" Hey I'm Derek . Look I am really sorry about my uncle well I guess to you he is the inquisitor." she said showing a row of perfect teeth.

"Wait what, your uncle is the inquisitor?" I asked

"Yeah he isn't a very pleasant man" he said

"You know what it is all cool let's just get to practice" I said taking my spot again

"Ok I will go easy on you since you know you're a girl and all." he said taking his spot. I just smiled at him I hated it when people were sexist. Now I wasn't going to hold back.

"Hey Jason" I screamed he immediately came rushing over . "Can you start the count." I asked batting my eyes

"Sure. Ok 1...2...3 FIGHT" he said and then rushed out of the way. I looked at him I didn't need to take the time to find his weakness I knew it already, he assumed I would lung first then he would dodge it getting the upper hand on me. Well that is exactly what I was going to do but with style.

I soon lunged at him and as I guessed he dodged it already trying to reach for me but as soon as I landed I got down almost doing the splits but I had one leg out and the other bunched up under me. I used the leg that was sticking out to get him off his feet and on his back.

I was soon on top of him reaching for my dagger but then he used his weight against me rolling me on to my back with him on top. He smiled at me and gave me an air kiss. This really pissed me off I got my leg up and kicked him with my knee right in the stomach knocking the wind out of him he rolled over quickly I leaped up and grabbed my dagger out and pointed It right in the middle of his shoulder blades.

Then all of a sudden I heard running on my left I looked over there was girl running full speed towards me I jumped up and kicked her in her side as Derek was getting back up they both came running towards me it so happens Derek got there first I kicked him then from behind the girl came again I punched her square in the face twice. She would be out for a while I hoped then there was Derek left he was getting up again I decided to finish this I leaped up and kicked him right in the jaw but not hard enough to do much damage I hope. They were both down when I cheeked my surroundings there was once again a crowd. And once again the inquisitor and my parents were front row.

"Happy Sharon she passed the test" said the inquisitor

"What test" I questioned. The inquisitor looked straight at me.

'Why don't we talk in my office" he said already leavening like we had to follow. Once we got in to his office there was a couch and his desk for what he would need a desk I had no clue but who was I to judge him.

" Have seat" he motioned to all of us. "David, Sharon I think your daughter has proven her self more than worthy to go on this mission" he said. He looked to me.

"Emily we have a very important mission for you" he said I swear my heat skipped a beat. This is what I had been waiting for.

'you know of the battle that happened not to long ago the one valentine him self started and how he took down our wards.?" he asked I simply nodded.

"Well the boy who was working for him… his body was never found. We have reason to believe he is still alive."

"Do you want me to go after him" I urged

"No not exactly the boy who clamed to have killed him.. Jace lightwood. Well we think he made a deal with him. Letting the boy live." he said

"We need you to go to the New York institute and find out what really happened that night" he finished

" Sir how do you have proof that he is still alive?" I questioned

"There has been some attacks on shadow hunters lately in that area and they have notes let on there body's notes from him or a horrible imposter. But that is why we must send you you're a sixteen year old you will blend in perfect with then and your experienced enough that if you were to run into the killer you could easily take him out." I smiled

"Of course I will do it in a heart beat" I said losing my professional out look for a moment.

"Good you head out tomorrow." he said I just smiled

"ok you may leave now" he said I got up with my mother and father as we walked down the hall I saw that girl I punched she had one good shiner and a bruised cheek I looked at her apologetically but she just glared at me. O well.


End file.
